Tintin and The Secret of The Amber Diamond
by crayonsruletheworld
Summary: Sequel to Tintin and the Will of Hartley Manor! When a coded radio signal is picked up by Interpol revealing strange information about the so-called Amber Diamond, Tintin is just the reporter for the story. But when someone dear to him is kidnapped, will he be able to beat the clock, find the diamond, and save her before it's too late? You don't have to read the first to read this!
1. Chapter 1

Tintin and all related characters (unfortunately) belong to Herge. All other characters and the story itself belong to me!

IT'S HERE. THE SEQUEL.

Enjoy, and please review! x

This story picks up where the first one left off, but it isn't hard to follow if you missed out on the first!

s/8945469/1/Tintin-and-the-Will-of-Hartley-Manor

Also there's the first if y'all wanna check it out ^

Brussels, 1930

Chapter One – An Adventure Begins

Thompson and Thomson stood together, their bowler hats on.

"The most inexplicable thing has happened – Tintin, we need you on the story!" 

Tintin looked at the two officers, his face still tinged with pink. "Right – just now?"

"Why yes, we haven't a moment to lose!" Thompson replied, gesturing with his cane.

"Hop to, Tintin! Never known you to turn down a story before, but, ah . . ." Thomson's eyes drifted to Eva who stood behind him.

Tintin looked back, and saw Eva's eyes alight with excitement. "I'll get my coat." She pushed past the man, across the hall to her flat.

Seeing Eva glide past, Tintin repeated her sentiment. "I'll get my coat."

Taking a jacket from a hook behind his door, he slid it over his shoulders just as Eva returned to the hallway. Nodding to Thompson and Thomson, Tintin said "Alright gentlemen, lead on."

Thompson and Thomson began down the stairs. "Bringing a guest. Can he do that?"

Thompson shrugged. "Don't you think Tintin knows what he's doing? Come along, Thomson!"

Eva took Tintin's arm as they followed Thompson and Thomson down the stairs and out onto the street. "I wonder what it could be!"

Regaining himself, Tintin cautioned her. "Eva, I have to say . . . before anything begins here, if there's the possibility that getting involved could put you in danger –"

Eva kept her eyes fixed ahead, but he saw her lips purse. "I'll be fine, Tintin." She gave him a long look with her deep blue eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"After you, Thompson!" Thomson held the cab door open for his partner.

"No, after you, Thomson!" Thompson waved his friend inside.

"Gentlemen, if this situation's as important as you say, perhaps you'd better both get into the cab." Eva's voice cajoled good-naturedly as she slipped her arm out of Tintin's.

"Quite right!" The two bumbling officers eventually got into the cab, with Eva and Tintin following quickly behind.

"The police station, and do step on it!" Thompson addressed the cabby and turned to look at his young friend. "Tintin, the most extraordinary thing happened just this morning."

"Extraordinary," Thomson confirmed, "was, in fact, exactly the word that was used!"

"A boat off the coast of Italy picked up a coded radio signal, and sent it to us."

"Just as a precaution, you know."

"We began to decode it today, and they just got the first few words before we came to get you, Tintin!" Thompson finished.

There was a pause for a moment, and Tintin and Eva asked, "And?"

"And what?" Thompson asked.

"The message Thompson, the message!" Thomson replied. "Do keep up. The first few words were 'The Amber Diamond'."


	2. Chapter 2

Please review my darlings! I am eternally sorry this chapter took forever. I'll be faster on the next!

Chapter Two – The Message

The cab lurched to a stop outside the police station, and the group quickly filed out. Tintin paid the cabbie while Thomson fumbled with his wallet, and soon Thompson was chastising his partner.

"Ah, here we are! Come along Thomson, or you'll miss the rest of the message."

"Quite right Thompson, quite right."

On the top step of the police department an officer waited for them with an excitable energy.

"Thompson, Thomson," He nodded with a nervous smile. "And, of course, Tintin!" Tintin saw his eyes glance to Eva for a second before continuing. "I am officer Marshall. We've decoded the rest of the message – a great team we have here." Marshall pushed open the doors and kept talking as he led them past an entranceway, and through a few halls of offices. "It's truly is a fascinating thing that's happened – but of course you know that. You'll hear the news in a minute; as soon as it was decoded I came out to wait for you. But ah, here we are!"

They turned into a plain room where half a dozen men were all crowded around a radio. The chief looked up as they entered, and nodded at them.

"Gentlemen." His eyes came to rest on Eva, and he took off his hat. "Miss."

The other men turned at that word, and stood as well. One came forward with a piece of paper, and Tintin felt his pulse quicken a little with excitement as it was handed to Thomson.

"This is decoded? Perhaps in a foreign language." He squinted at the paper.

Thompson snatched it from Thomson's hands. "That's because it's upside down." He waved the paper around as he continued, "I say Thomson, you're having a bit of an off day aren't you?"

Tintin took the paper smoothly from Thompson's outstretched hand and walked in front of them, reading. "The Amber Diamond will be delivered at 10:00 hours, August 5th, Dock 5." He looked up. "The Amber Diamond – what do we know about it?"

"Well, this was published this morning, Mr. Tintin." A man came forward and handed him a newspaper. Across the top ran a bolded headline.

"The Amber Diamond to St-Malo." He glanced below, to the subheading. "Owner of this newly discovered jewel removes it to summer home." Tintin paused. "St-Malo, that's in France. We must alert the authorities and the owner. But August 5th, two days from now – why, that's just enough time to get there and get ready." He grinned and looked around."Thompson, Thomson – gather all the information you can. I'll be leaving on the train tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Please review my lovelies! X

Chapter Three – Away

Tintin flew through his apartment, grabbing things and piling them into a battered suitcase. His excitement and curiosity gripped him so strongly he never wavered from his task, except to narrate to Snowy out of habit.

"Imagine the story, Snowy, if we're there when the jewel thief is caught! We can really question him on his motivations. But there's more than that – does he work alone, or did someone hire him? Is it being stolen solely for its monetary value or is there something more?" Tintin packed a change of clothes and his Sunday suit in his bag. "That's what we're really going to St-Malo to find out."

Tintin paused his quick, purposeful assembly of items as he picked up the newspaper he had been given earlier. "The Amber Diamond," he said. He scanned over the article yet again, reading now-familiar facts. Christopher Watson, a British fellow, had funded the excavation of a privately owned dig in Egypt. It was believed to be a burial site from the fifth dynasty, and the Amber Diamond was the talisman of the ancient pharaoh buried there.

"The whole world knows about it, and knows he'll be showing it off at his gala. It could be anyone." Eva's voice came from behind him.

Tintin turned around, and put the paper down. "Eva!" he smiled.

Eva smiled back. "Your door was open, I hope I'm not intruding. I figured I'd find you packing up like this." She gave him a knowing look.

Tintin stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry; I'm going to have to go away for a few days. I need to see all this happen for myself – it's sure to be a great story. I hope you don't mind, as soon as I'm finished the story we can work on my parents' house." He tucked an idle blonde curl behind her ear.

Eva nodded decisively. "I don't mind. Because I'm coming with you. I hope you don't mind that, Tintin."

Tintin paused. "But Eva, it could be dangerous."

Eva nodded again. "It could. But if everything goes according to plan, it certainly won't. Besides, no one will know I'm involved. People know you, they know the police. But there's no way they could know me. I'm just another face in a crowd."

Tintin stopped, admitting to himself that her logic was sound. Still, he struggled to get a grip on his emotions. "Okay. But you have to promise me – if anything goes wrong, if weapons get involved – you have to go somewhere safe. Somewhere you can't be hurt. You're not trained for situations like that."

"No, I'm not. I will agree to those terms." Eva bit her lip and let go of his hands, bringing hers to hold his face. "But you have to promise to not take any risks yourself, darling."

Tintin kissed her softly and pulled back to whisper, "I won't."


End file.
